


Begonia Skies

by killthwight



Category: CLAMP - Works, Cardcaptor Sakura, Tokyo Babylon
Genre: Alternate Universe, CLAMP Femslash Fest, F/F, Fluff, Happy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killthwight/pseuds/killthwight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunday mornings were Hokuto's favorite, little moments of peacefulness and bliss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begonia Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same universe as "Beginnings". Written for the CLAMP Femslash Fest on Tumblr.

Few things were as precious as lazy Sunday mornings. The cotton of the pillowcase soft under her cheek while her mind was still half-awake, the mid-morning light streaming in through the half-open windows. No pressure to be anywhere, no responsibilities for at least a few hours. She could just daydream or doze off for as long as she wanted. 

This warm Sunday morning she woke up to the wonderful feeling of a soft body against hers and a quiet sigh. Hokuto was only on the verge of being fully conscious, enjoying the feeling of companionship and warmth. She pulled the other person closer, wrapping her arms around them and slowly went back to sleep with the feeling of hair tingling against her cheek. 

She wasn't sure how long it was until she woke up again. Delicate fingers were running random patterns on her stomach, the other's head resting against her sternum. Their legs seemed to be intertwined, her calves pressed against the other's thighs. She opened her eyes to see a mass of dark wavy hair covering half her body and the sheets, delicate strands spreading over her breasts and right arm. Hokuto hummed contently, a stray thought entering her mind that if she were a cat she might be purring. 

She figured her hum gave her away and Tomoyo lifted her head, resting a hand on her stomach and her chin on it. "Good morning." A streak of morning light had caught her dark blue eyes at her movement, making them shine brightly.

"Hm, 'morning." She stretched, trying not to dislodge the other woman. As she got comfortable again she started running fingers through Tomoyo's hair, fascinated with a length and texture she'd never had herself. "How did you sleep?"

"Very well, much better than usual. The company certainly made the night more enjoyable."

"I'm happy to hear it."

A peaceful silence fell for a few minutes and Tomoyo's eyes closed, her head tilting towards Hokuto's hand. She marveled at how the other woman's hair practically hadn't tangled throughout the night, almost knot-free and impeccable. She imagined her own short hair was looking like a rats' nest. Tomoyo's lips curled up slightly, and Hokuto was starting to recognize the physical signs that she was about to tease. "You know, you're awfully grabby in the middle of the night." 

"Hey, I should be the one complaining, your hair almost strangled me to death during the night."

"My hair would never do that to you." And Tomoyo smiled that beautiful smile of hers and crawled further up the bed, setting her head against Hokuto's shoulder and body half sprawled over hers. She started trailing little kisses along Hokuto's neck, left hand against her ribs under her breast. Hokuto sighed. Then Tomoyo nuzzled against her neck and Hokuto could feel her lashes fluttering against her skin. She went back to running fingers through Tomoyo's hair once the other settled down against her.

Hokuto's bed wasn't particularly big, originally intended to be spacious for only one person but crowded for two. She didn't particularly mind and suspected Tomoyo hadn't minded either. It wasn't the first time she had invited Tomoyo over, but now the awkwardness of the first few moments of intimacy were over and the euphoria of exploring a new relationship was still present. 

She felt Tomoyo's breathing become deeper and more regular against her neck, guessing she had dozed off. Hokuto's fingers started skimming over the other's ribs and back, feeling the soft skin, the muscles and bones underneath.

In hindsight Hokuto really shouldn't have been surprised that they had gotten along so well. That first date (had it been a date?) over coffee and scribbled outfit designs on napkins had been a blast, and all others ever since had been some of the most fun Hokuto had ever had with another person. And she was quickly discovering that Tomoyo was one of the kindest, smartest people she had ever met.

In a way this seemed almost too good to be true but nothing like that would ever faze Hokuto. She knew she wasn't supposed to be dating a co-worker though; thankfully rules in the music industry weren't too strict and their band mates didn't seem to mind. 

She must have dozed off herself, because next thing she knew Tomoyo was moving against her side. "Hmm?"

"Sorry to wake you up but I'm starting to get really hungry. Maybe we should get up soon and have breakfast? Or would it be lunch already?"

"Sure, I could definitely eat." Hokuto stretched and Tomoyo stood up, gazing around the room, probably trying to locate her underwear. Her skin was almost glowing in the morning light and Hokuto couldn't help watching her as she slipped her bra back on. "You can borrow one of my t-shirts and shorts if you don't feel like putting on your dress just yet."

"That would be great, thank you."

Hokuto took a bit longer to put on her own clothes and by the time she was done Tomoyo was sitting on her bed and braiding her hair, looking adorable in a penguin t-shirt. "Do you have flour and eggs? I could make us some pancakes."

"Tomoyo, you're a woman after my own heart. You're very quickly winning me over through my stomach. I've got some chocolate and strawberries as well, and I can try to make some whipped cream." She finished getting dressed and opened the door of her bedroom. "Come on, let's see what sort of wreckage Subaru's left in the kitchen today."

Sunday mornings were Hokuto's favorite, little moments of peacefulness and bliss. But she couldn't imagine a Sunday morning better than this one.


End file.
